This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is literature to suggest that physical fitness affects all areas of the body including the brain. Epidemiological studies have found a positive relationship between aerobic fitness and cognitive function. Other studies that tracked the development of neurodegenerative diseases including alzheimers (AZ) have found a 30 percent reduction in AZ risk in persons who maintain an active lifestyle compared to sedentary individuals. Recent human studies support the effects of exercise to induce structural changes in the brain. The benefits and limitations of aerobic exercise to prevent or reverse the cognitive and neurological effects of neurodegenerative diseases have not been fully investigated. Although there have been a few studies to address the potential preventive effect of exercise in AZ patients, the exercise protocols employed have been minimal and the assessment tests have not been directed to assess AZ involvement. In our study we propose to test the feasibility of daily exercise sessions and we plan to use physical exercise and tests of mental abilities to assess change in AZ patients after the exercise program. This is a feasibility study to determine whether patients recently diagnosed with mild AZ are able to comply and follow a home-based exercise prescription. We will recruit 20 patients with AZ and 10 non-AZ subjects.